The invention relates generally to superconducting magnets, and more particularly to a high temperature superconducting (HTS) magnet implemented via indirect thermal conduction cooling of the HTS coil using a heat exchanger shell that is bonded to a thermo-siphon cooling coil filled with boiling liquid cryogen.
Superconducting magnets are typically immersed in liquid cryogen to implement direct cooling of the superconducting magnet coils. The direct cooling is generally implemented by pool boiling of the liquid cryogen in contact with the magnet coils. The cryogen is typically contained in a large and heavy vessel surrounding the magnet. The liquid cryogen inventory required to fill the vessel and cool the magnet by direct boiling is large and expensive.
It would be advantageous to provide a superconducting magnet that overcomes the size, weight and cost constraints associated with typical superconducting magnets described above.